Rogue quests
Overview The following guide is an outline to a few of the early level Rogue quests. While not a complete walkthrough since I have not played all of the quests, it should provide enough information for you to get through the quest with little to no frustration. This guide will be split into a few main parts. The four prominent parts are the "Alliance", "Horde", and "Both". They will then be subcategorized by race and level. The "Both" category will be subcategorized by level only. This guide contains spoilers, so don't read it if you don't want to know what happens before you finish the quest. First Class Quest Your first class quest, no matter which race you are, will consist of bringing an "Encrypted (insert name depending on race)" to the nearest Rogue Trainer. The quest-giver will give you a general location, such as a town name or area, and it's up to you to find it. Once finished, you will receive 5-40 experience depending on your race and be able to train new abilities as long as you are the proper level and have enough money. The quests are then divided up by race. Horde Undead Trolls At level 16, your trainer will give you a quest to go to the Rogue Trainer in the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar. There, you must learn the Lockpicking skill, and you will be sent to Ratchet. Once there, you will receive a Quest to sneak onto the pirates' boat south of Ratchet. Grab the two items that the questgiver tells you to from the nearby robot, and head south to the boat along the coast (you can't miss it). Enter it by walking along the spike on the ship's front. Once inside, there is a room full of locked chests on the first floor of the ship . You can grind up your skill to 80 on these chests (they respawn after you pick them, and they are all empty). After doing so, descend further into the boat. There will be a singular chest in the back of the bottom floor. Open it. A large parrot will spawn nearby and start coming towards you. Feed it the cracker you were given when you took the quest. This will allow you to fight it. He will drop the treasure you need for your quest. Return it to Ratchet for your reward, a stack of Thistle Tea. Orcs Alliance The four races that make up the Alliance (Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Night Elves) are all allowed to become Rogues. The order of races listed above are the way they will appear in the guide. Gnome Night Elf Humans Seek Out SI: 7 To be able to access this quest, you need to be at least level 10. Speak to Keryn Sylvius in the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. She will give you a package and instruct you to deliver it to Master Mathias Shaw, who is in the Stormwind Barracks at Stormwind City. Once you have found Mathias and delivered the package, you will receive some experience, , and access to a new quest. Snatch and Grab To be able to access this quest you need to be at least level 10, have the Rogue abilities Pickpocket and Stealth and have finished the quest "Seek out SI: 7". Speak to Master Mathias Shaw in the Stormwind Barracks in Stormwind City. He will inform you that the Defias Brotherhood has taken control of Jerod's Landing south of Goldshire, and is using it to smuggle contraband from the Redridge Mountains to Westfall. Your objective is to recover the Shipment Schedule http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=7675 from the Defias Dockmaster, who is at the warehouse at Jerod's Landing, which is just east of the Maclure Vineyards. Once you get close to the warehouse, enter stealth mode and begin to prowl around in search of him. Once you find the Dockmaster, get behind him and use Pickpocket on him. Take the schedule from the loot window and bring it to Master Mathias Shaw back in Stormwind for 675 experience and a Blade of Cunning http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=7298. SI: 7 To be able to access this quest, you must be at least level 16 and have finished the quests "Seek out SI: 7" and "Snatch and Grab". Speak to Keryn Sylvius in the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. She will tell you to speak to Renzik "the Shiv" in SI: 7 in Stormwind. Travel to SI: 7 and speak to Renzik to end the quest and receive 10-120 experience and access to a new quest as a reward. Redridge Rendevous To be able to access this quest, you must be level 16. Speak to Renzik "the Shiv" to get started. He will instruct you to find another SI: 7 operative in the Redridge Mountains. Travel east to Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains. Lucius will be hanging around the docks. Speak to him to end the quest and receive 10-120 experience as a reward and access to a new quest. Alther's Mill To be able to access this quest, you must be level 16 and have completed the quest "Redridge Rendevous". Speak to Lucius in Lakeshire to start this quest. Lucius tells you that he has a chest up the road and wants you to retrieve it's contents for him. He gives you some Thieves Tools http://thottbot.com/?i=1497 and tells you the box is at Alther's Mill. Go to Alther's Mill and look around for the box. Beware of the spiders that hang around. Once you get to the box, pick the lock, open the box, retrieve the contents, and STOP! Before you leave, you can raise your lockpicking level a lot by practicing on the practice chests that surround the box. You can get to around level 75 before the boxs do not provide any more experience. Return the box's contents to Lucius to receive 160-1550 experience and your Certificate of Thievery http://thottbot.com/?i=3162. Mathias and the Defias To access this quest you must be level 20. Speak to Master Mathias Shaw in the Stormwind Barracks to start this quest. Shaw tells you that the Defias have taken over an abandoned watchtower southeast of Sentinel Hill and are using it as a base of operations for their smuggling. Shaw wants you to contact Agent Kearnen in Westfall. She will either be near the bridge leading to Westfall, near the tower, or sometimes south of the Dagger Hills. Speak to her to receive 40-390 experience and access to a new quest. Klaven's Tower (Elite) This is the first Rogue only Elite quest. An Elite quest will usually require more than one person to complete. Kearnen has been staking out the tower, and noticed that with a recent shipment of things from Duskwood, that shipment included guards. Agent Kearnen wants you to swipe the key, break into the tower, and reveal the contents of the Duskwood Chest. Take whatever is in the chest back to Mathias Shaw in Stormwind. Kearnen will give you her journal to read. Read it and head to the tower and enter stealth mode. Find the zombie with the spikes and approach him. Get behind him and pickpocket the Defias Tower Key http://thottbot.com/?it=7923. Enter the tower and climb to the top, being wary of the guards. Once you reach the top, you find Klaven Mortwake, a level 24 NPC. OPTIONAL: Pickpocket Klaven to receive a locked box. There are three ways to get the chest. The first way is to attempt to Sap Klaven and open the chest while he's sapped. The second way is to go to the corner of the chest where the bookshelf meets the wall, and if done correctly, you will break Stealth, but not aggro Klaven. The third way is have a friend aggro Klaven and have you open the chest while Klaven is distracted. Retrieve Klaven Mortwake's Journal from the chest and either run down the tower or jump out of it, which is infinitely cooler. Bring the Defias Tower Key and Klaven Mortwake's Journal to Mathias Shaw in the Stormwind Barracks. Doing so will reward you with 200-2100 experience and the recipe for Thistle Tea http://thottbot.com/?i=39943. A word about Thistle Tea: If you have not learned cooking yet, do it now, because Thistle Tea is a very close friend of the Rogue. Why? Thistle Tea instantly restores 100 energy. The only drawback to this wonderful beverage is you can only drink it once every five minutes, so save for when you really need it. The Touch of Zanzil (sidequest) To access this quest, you must be level 20 and have completed the quests "Mathias and the Defias" and "Klaven's Tower". You must also have opened the box you have pickpocketed from Klaven, and be cursed by the Touch of Zanzil. Mathias Shaw advises you to see Dr. Mixilpixel in the basement to cure your unique affliction. Go into the basement of the Stormwind Barracks and speak to Dr. Mixilpixel to end the quest. The Touch of Zanzil Part 2 (sidequest) Dr. Mixilpixil observes that you have the "itis". He tells you he can mix a cure, but he will need 1 bunch of Simple Wildflowers, 1 Leaded Vial, 1 Bronze Tube, and 1 Spool of Light Chartreuse Thread. The Simple Wildflowers are in the flower shop in Stormwind, the Leaded Vial can be purchased from most Alchemy Suppliers, the Bronze Tube can either be purchased in Tinkertown in Ironforge or from a player that has the Engineering skill, and the Light Chartreuse Thread can be found in The Finest Thread inside the Trade District. Bring back all the ingridients to Dr. Mixilpixel to receive 120-1150 experience and Eau de Mixelpixel, the cure. NOTE: Many poison cures and abilities will remove the Touch of Zanzil. Dwarves Road to Salvation To access this quest, you must be level 10. Speak to Hogral Bakkan in Dun Morogh to start this quest. Bakkan tells you that if you seek adventure, make your way to the Forlorn Cavern in Ironforge. Once there, locate the Thieve's Guild and speak with Hulfdan Blackbeard. Go to Ironforge and speak to Blackbeard to receive 40-420 experience, , and access to a new quest. Simple Subterfugin' To access this quest, you must be level 10 and have completed the quest "Road to Salvation". Speak to Hulfdan Blackbeard in Ironforge to start this quest. Hulfdan and a few others feel that King Magni Bronzebeard is too rich from all the mining he's doing in the quarry, and they wish for him to share. The king refuses, so it's up to you to help the Thieve's Guild and get the king to share. Blackbeard wants you to speak to Onin McHammer, who is hidden out in Gnomeregan in Dun Morogh. Go to Gnomeregan and look around for a brownish tower. Speak to Onin to receive 85-850 experience and access to a new quest. Onin's Report To access this quest, you must be level 10 and have finished the quests "Road to Salvation" and "Simple Subterfugin". Onin simply wants you to bring his report back to Hulfdan. Bring Onin's Report to Hulfdan to receive 85-850 experience and a Blade of Cunning. To Hulfdan! To access this quest, you must be level 16. Speak to Hogral Bakkan in Dun Morogh to start this quest. Bakkan says to report to Hulfdan Blackbeard immediately. Speak to Blackbeard in Ironforge to receive 10-120 experience and access to a new quest. Kingly Shakedown To access this quest, you must be level 16 and have finished the quest "To Hulfdan!". Speak to Hulfdan Blackbeard in Ironforge to start this quest. Blackbeard informs you that some of Bronzebeard's flunkies barged into the guild and arrested members of the inner circle. Blackbeard advises you to take the first gryphon to Stormwind and speak to an old friend of his, Renzik "The Shiv". Fly to Stormwind and speak to Renzik "The Shiv" to receive 10-120 experience.